


tryst

by a_bience



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Idiots in Love, Kim Seungmin is So Done, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, No Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bience/pseuds/a_bience
Summary: ᴛʀʏꜱᴛ -  ᴀ ᴘʀɪᴠᴀᴛᴇ ʀᴏᴍᴀɴᴛɪᴄ ʀᴇɴᴅᴇᴢᴠᴏᴜꜱ ʙᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇʀꜱʜᴡᴀɴɢ ʜʏᴜɴᴊɪɴ x ᴋɪᴍ ꜱᴇᴜɴɢᴍɪɴ
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The whole situation seemed bizarre to Hyunjin, his mother suddenly dropping the comment that she had reconnected to an old friend of hers, adding on that her friend is coming over for dinner with no previous warning.

Hyunjin had no issue that his mother for the first time in his life was bringing friends home, it just surprised him as she had never previously mentioned anything, but sure enough, he was happy that his mother found her old friend.

However what he did not expect was for his mother's friend to also have a son much less for his son to be Kim Seungmin, the school's student council president. One of the most popular boys, well known for always having an apathetic attitude, and his stunning visuals.

"Hyunjin"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized how everyone at the dinner table was staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"Sorry mom, I was lost in thought, what did you say?" asked Hyunjin sheepishly, embarrassed for spacing out in the middle of the conversation.

"Oh it's fine don't worry, Hyojong just asked how is your dancing going?"

Hyunjin beamed, talking about his passion always made him happy, he turned to look at his mother's friend, Hyojong "It's going great Lisa and I have required enough participants to make a dance club at school, now we're only missing the approval of the student council!" with enthusiasm.

Hyojong nodded with a small smile "Really? Seungmin is the student council president, what do you think Minnie?"

Seungmin who wasn't really participating in the conversation, only answering when spoken to, looked over at Hyunjin and tilted his head a little to the side, as if assessing him.

Hyunjins breath caught in his throat, it was the first time the attractive boy ever looked at him in the eye, he could now see why he was so popular. Even though his face was as uninterested as always, he looked breathtaking, his dark hair was to the side of his forehead, he was wearing a purple sweater that was a bit too big on him, making him look adorable and huggable.

Hyunjin was starstruck.

"I'll discuss it with the rest of the council," Seungmin said cooly, continuing to eat his food.

The rest of the meal went on smoothly the adults doing most of the conversation, here and there trying to get the other two to engage in it.

Hyunjin really liked Hyojong, he still felt a little weird about his mom suddenly inviting someone over with no previous warning, since his mother wasn’t like that at all. In fact whenever they had visited his mother would prepare from 2 or 3 days before had because “We have to be good hosts ” she liked to say.

"Minah, I'll get going now," Hyojong said.

Minah smiled and gave him a quick hug as to say goodbye, "Be careful on your trip tomorrow, call me when you can okay?"

"Seungmin please behave while staying here with them," Hyojong told his son with a smile.

The black-haired boy nodded, Hyunjin on the other hand was confused. Staying with whom? He was not informed about this, he turned to look at his mom with a confused look on his face. His mom just mouthed the world "later".

Hyojong left, and it was just the other three left alone.

"Okay, Minnie how about you go upstairs and freshen up, the bathroom is the first door to your right"

With a nod, he grabbed his suitcase which now Hyunjin was now finally realizing he brought it, and walked upstairs.

Hyunjin turned to his mom, "????"

Minah sighed, "Hyojong is going on a business trip for a month, he didn't want to leave Seungmin alone for that long, so I told him he could stay with us, it could help you guys bond, am sorry I didn't inform you beforehand but please Jinnie can you do this, for me?"

Hyunjin sighed, he loved his mom more than anything, she adopted him when he was 3 years old, always working hard to support them, and still making time for him. She had always put Hyunjin before anything, the situation is uncomfortable for the boy, as he had never interacted with Seungmin before. But his mother really looked like she wanted Seungmin to stay so he reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, but next time please tell me beforehand,"

Minah hugged him and kissed his forehead "Thank you my little one, you're the best"

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore," Hyunjin whinnied embarrassed.

"Uh sorry I just wanted to ask where I'll be staying?" a voice behind them asked.

Hyunjin now even more embarrassed, tried to pull away from his mother's hug, but she wasn't letting him, tightening her grip on the hug.

"You will be staying in Jinnies room, there are only two bedrooms in the house."

"Yeah it's fine, thank you for letting me stay in your home." Seungmin politely said.

"Oh don't worry about it, feel like it's your own home, Hyunjin doesn't mind, right pumpkin?"

Hyunjin now even more embarrassed of his mom calling him pet names in front of the pretty boy just nodded his head not looking at Seungmin.

"Jinnie love go show Min Min your room," Minah said, finally letting Hyunjin of the hug.

With a nod, the blond boy walked upstairs, not checking to see if the pretty boy followed him.

"So this is my room, the bathroom is right across the hallway if you need anything tell me or my mom, okay? Uh, I only have one bed, I don't mind sharing it's big enough for the both of us, but it's up to you I can sleep on the floor." Hyunjin mumbled, hoping that Seungmin doesn't mind, he does not want to sleep on the floor for a month.

"I don't mind sharing," Seungmin said, his face still lacking any sort of expression, making Hyunjin curious as to what he was thinking.

"Cool, uh ill go wash up then, um you can put your stuff there," he said while pointing at his cabinet "Ill make some space tomorrow, so you can put your stuff in drawers."

Seungmin nodded, and Hyunjin took that was an answer to grab his things and evacuate the room.

'Was that awkward or am I only thinking too much?'

Hyunjin shook his head, a little worried about how this month will go.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Hyunjin saw Seungmin was a month in at his new school.

Hyunjin transferred that year into a private academy, on a scholarship with his two best friends Jisung and Jeongin. 

Truthfully he didn't want to transfer to a private school, not looking forward to dealing with bratty rich kids and try to fit in a totally new environment. 

He planned to turn down the scholarship, happy in his old school with his dance club and best friends. That was until he received the news his best friends were also presented with the opportunity, so he went along, better being together in hell than being alone in heaven.

Since the first day there, Hyunjin heard the rumors about the popular student council president, his stunning beauty, his heavenly vocals, how smart he was, how his cold attitude was so mysterious, how he draws you in, etc. It was interesting at first, but Hyunjin quickly lost his interest, non of his business anyway.

They probably wouldn't interact anyway. 

The first time he saw the said boy in flesh was when Hyunjin was waiting for his friends by the lockers, he was staring at his phone texting Jisung to hurry up, someone stood in front of him, looking up he made eye contact with a stunning boy. 

The newcomer staring right back at him, leaving Hyunjin confused because what could this mysterious boy want from him.

"Uh hi?" Hyunjin was confused.

The pretty boy looked unamused, "If you're gonna confess get over with it."

This made Hyunjin even more confused.

Confess??? To whom??? Why was he never informed about these things???

"Huh"

The confusion must have shown on his face, as the boy said "You're leaning on my locker?"

"Oh shit sorry, I didn't know it was yours, I'm waiting for my friends"

A surprised look crossed the unknown boy's face and for a second Hyunjin could have sworn to have seen him blush.

"Oh"

That was all that was said before he heard his name being called, with a final glance he walked away.

Later that evening, Jeongin asked him "What did Seugmin Hyung want?"

"Who?" Hyunjin asked.

"Seungmin, you know, the student council president "

"Locker boy?"

"Yeah," Jisung said intrigued, he knew Hyunjin was often distracted and didn't pay much attention to the people around him, but he must surely know who Seungmin was. The boy literally gave them orientation the first day.

"Oh, he thought I was gonna confess to him since I was leaning on his locker while waiting for you guys."  
"Figures, he gets confessions almost every day," Jisung concluded with a nod.

The three boys agreed and continued working on their homework.

Dismissing the topic just as quickly as it began. 

That was the first time he ever saw Seungmin, he thought they wouldn't ever interact again, their social circles were two completely opposites worlds, and they were in different classes anyway.

But life always manages to find ways to surprise you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !
> 
> \- nira


	3. Chapter 3

Two days went by since Seungmin moved to Hyunjin's house and nothing exciting had happened yet, Seungmin was very polite but also cold in his way of talking.

Hyunjin was convinced Seungmin hated him, which he couldn’t even be upset about since he made a total fool of himself twice in less than three days.

-

The first-night Hyunjin shared a bed with Seugmin it was very awkward.

Hyunjin was laying on the edge of the bed, half his body practically off the bed, laying so stiffly he would put boards to shame.

Seungmin looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “Move a little more off the bed and you’ll fall Hyunjin,” he said in a toneless voice.

“No! I’m okay, don’t worry about it!” Hyunjin squeaked.

Seungmin stared at him for a few seconds before a sly smirk formed on his pretty face, “Do I make you nervous Hyunjinnie? or should I call you Pumpkin?,” he taunted.

Hyunjin looked down, embarrassed of most of Seungmin’s teasing.

“Don’t tease me, my mom likes that nickname, she says its cute,”

“It is,” Seungmin replied, moving to sit next to Hyunjin, “it’s cute, just like you.”

Hyunjin became confused, was Seungmin playing a prank on him?

“Stop Minnie, you’re embarrassing me more.”

“Minnie?”

Hyunjin was mortified, they weren’t close enough for nicknames yet! They just met!  
“Oh! It’s just my mom called you Minnie and the name stuck and….. and I won’t call you that if it makes you uncomfortable…I…I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or…or.. or unwelcomed! I am so sor-“

Hyunjin was cut off in the middle of his rant by Seugmin who held a hand up to stop his rant.  
“It's fine, I called you Hyunjinnie a while ago didn’t I?”

He did?

“You did?? When??” Hyunjin asked confused, tilting his head to the side in confusion”

Seungmin looked at him for a few seconds with an unrecognized look on his face before letting out a laugh.  
“Let's just go to sleep Jinnie.”  
-  
Hyunjin even now, was still embarrassed about that incident, let alone how he fell off the bed and ended up waking up on the floor.

It would have been manageable if that was the only incident but no, he had to go and be an embarrassment again.

-

An annoying sound woke up Hyunjin from his sleep, grumpily he started moving his arm around trying to find that stupid alarm, not even minding opening his eyes.

Instead of his phone, he felt a warm arm and smooth skin, and at 7 am a half-asleep Hyunjin let out the most inhuman scream his body could produce and fell off the bed.

The owner of the arm simply looked at him, an unamused look on his face, clearly not happy to start his day with someone screaming in his ear.  
“Good morning?” the boy on the floor said.

To which his only reply was a curt nod, and Seungmin getting up to start his day.

Hyunjin just let out a groan and flopped back t the floor.

_

Hyunjin grimaced, Seungmin obviously thought that he was embarrassing and dumb.

It wasn’t his fault, Hyunjin was not dumb nor clumsy, he was just caught at the wrong time.

Hyunjin sighed, he really really hoped the pretty boy didn’t dislike him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> -nira


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Seungmin saw Hyunjin was on orientation day, as the president of the student council it was his job to show the new students to school and tell them the basics.

When the group of new students arrived there was one who immediately caught his eye.

A tall blond boy standing at the back with two shorter boys.

The blond hair boy was extremely beautiful in his opinion, his blond longish hair in a half ponytail, with two little braids and a blue headband holding his hair from falling on his face. The boy wore a dark blue t-shirt and black pants, he carried a black backpack. It was a simple outfit nothing much special of it, but Seungmin could have sworn the boy looked better than any model he had seen on TV.

Snapping out of his staring when his friend, Minho, poked him on the side, singling his head in the direction of the newbies as to tell Seungmin to start the tour.

With an awkward cough, Seungmin spoked “Hello welcome, I am Seungmin, the student council president and this is Minho the vice-president, if you have any questions please don’t hesitate to come to ask us.” said in a silvery tone.

Minho gave the group a little smile, “Hello, before we commence the tour ill do a quick roll call to assist everyone is here.”

“Han Jisung?”

“Present!” one of the boys next to the ethereal human answered.

“Yang Jeongin?”

“Here!” the other boy besides the other blond boy answered.

Minho proceeded to do the roll call, Seungmin could really say he paid much attention to who Minho was naming until he got to the person he was waiting for all along.

“Hwang Hyunjin?”

“Here!”

Hwang Hyunjin

A beautiful name for a beautiful boy, it suits him, Seungmin thought.

All throughout the tour Seungmin couldn’t help but give quick glances to Hyunjin, who didn’t seem to notice them.

Seungmin didn't mean to stare too much but he captivated, the way Hyunjin’s eyes seemed to sparkle when he smiled at something the boys beside him said, and for a moment Seungmin found himself wishing he could be the one Hyunjin smiled at.

The tour ended too soon for Seungmins liking, a little disappointed to leave Hyunjin who hasn't even said a word to him all tour.

After giving quick goodbyes to the tour and telling them that they'll see them on Monday Minho and he heeded to the student council room where the rest of their friends waited.

The whole way there Minho was giving Seungmin teasing looks which Seungmin didn't pay much mind of.

Arriving at the room the first thing Minho did was say “Guess who has a crush!”

“You?” Changbin said not bothering to looking up from his phone.

“Well yes but actually no, it's Minnie!” Minho exclaimed.

Seungmin groaned, “I do not have a crush.”

“Oh really? What about that Hyunjun boy you were staring at the whole tour?”

“I...I...I was just appreciating his beauty! That's not a crush!”

“Oh please, you were looking at him the way Chan looks at Changbin,” Minho said rolling his eyes at Seungmin.

“Damn that bad?” Felix asked, finally contributing to the conversation.

Seungmin sighed “Whatever, and it's Hyunjin by the way.”

“What?”

“You said Hyunjun, his name is Hyunjin.” Seungmin corrected.

“Oh damn you got it bad,” Changbin said finally putting his phone down, “It took you two weeks to learn my name but not even a day and you know his?”

Seungmin eyes widen and avoided eye contact “Oh..oh shut it,” he said in a small voice.

Maybe he did have a small interest in the new boy.


End file.
